Samantha
by Padfoot1228
Summary: Does have magic. Holloween night starts a whole new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Sam come on we will be late if you don't wake up. Sleepy head," Said a small girl by the name of Nicole Shamrock "I will wake up. Go ahead I will catch up." Said Sam Shamrock**

**Today was October 31, 1701, Saint Hollows Eve. The one night ghost and witches come out. For kids it was horrible. Kids were forced inside so nothing could get them as their parents said, but there was one kid or one girl who was a little bit too curious. Samantha Shamrock the curious 11 year old girl with a wide imagination. She was known for her gift of knowledge. They thought she was using her knowledge for no good, only for witches and witch craft. But this day was special because that one girl is going to start a lot of trouble for many people including her self.**

**Sam and Nicole were going to there Grandma's house. She gave out candy to her and other little children. Sam's parents went to Town Square to help with the protection of witches, ghost, and goblins.**

**"I hate this time of year. Why let us make it fun by going to the Terrible Triplet's house and see what we can find." Said Sam secretly Nicole answered "Are you crazy. You know that house is haunted by ghost." "Don't forget about the Terrible Triplets." Added Nicole again "so let's go. This is my last time as a kid. You know I am getting married next year." Sam complained Nicole agreed. They were on there way to the house. It was dark and no one was there. You could hear the owls hooting and the mice running. When they got to the house there they saw a red light in the window. In the other they saw a green light and in the last window was a blue light. **

**There they walked to the door scared but excided to see the triplets. No one ever dared to go to the one house. Sam knocked on the door and ran into a bush. Out came the triplets. Teresa, Tamara, and Tyler came out very****scary. They could finally see what they looked like. Only if they understood what they where about to do was a horrible chose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"I can smell children my sisters. They are close by. To close for sure." Said Tamara "That is wonderful sisters. Now let us find a child to play with." Said Tyler "Here is a child. My name is…" Sam screamed "No!!" Whispered Nicole**

**Sam had but there life in danger. Not just here but her little sister Nicole. **

**The triplets surrounded Sam like she was prey, but one of the triplets smelled Nicole and found her. Instead of Sam's life in danger Nicole was in trouble. Sam made the only choice she had, to save her sister**

**"Wait! Instead of taking my sister take me. Please." Sam begged "what do you think sisters should we?" Teresa asked "She is taller. And she could be useful." Said Tamara and Tyler together "Fine we will take you instead." Said Teresa **

**Out of Teresa's hands came out red, green, and blue mist that surrounded Sam. Suddenly Sam was not a girl anymore she was a talking cat. At the same moment the towns folk came in time to save Nicole and kill the witches. **

**The Terrible Triplets were hanged and killed.**

"**You will pay for what you did to us. I curse the black cat to live forever immorality. Now we will awaken again when a girl lights the black candle on Great Hollows Eve." Said Teresa proudly**

**They were hanged and killed with the curse still hanging. Sam's parents thought they had killed Sam but did not know she was still alive. **

"**Ding dong!!" went the school bell "oh well class is over so you may leave. Have a Happy Halloween!" said the teacher.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**It really was October 31, 2001 Halloween day. It is 300 years since the Sam was turned into a cat. Now her very long descended Aurora and her friend Frankie have a very long journey ahead**

**Aurora has lived in town all of her life. She knows all of the legends and myths but does not believe them. She thinks they all are stupid and make no sense. Her friend Frankie has just moved in and they have become great friends. Frankie believes anything that is told to her, but she is one of the popular people so she does not care anymore. Well their trust is going to have to help them in their struggle at school. Everyone is picking Aurora for not liking Halloween when her own family is from that time. They make fun of her for a talking cat to be her ancestor and you should go visit her. The weird part is she does visit the cat.**

**"You really are a great friend even though you can not talk. I wish everyone else was like you and not so mean. But no affiance I really can't be one of your descendents, can I. well we will find out one day I hope. Well bye Sam." Aurora told Sam**

**"Darling you do not know anything get. About me unless it is time I hope you do not find out." Said Sam as Aurora left **


End file.
